Frantic
by Takkun19
Summary: What will happen when Naota finally losses it?
1. Chapter 1

A new little fanfic that I wrote.

Furi Kuri/ Flcl

Frantic

_Sometimes…when I hold this knife to my skin and let my blood flow, I wonder if today will be the day_, he stares at blade in his hand light reflecting from a stray of light from the blinds into his eyes and he squints as if daylight is a new experience.

_These crazy thoughts filling my head and I stare at those who make my pain more defined. _This is Naota Nandaba, but this is not the spirited boy we remember…for he is dead and only a shell left in its place.

_Sometimes I think about just ending my life…but why should I suffer? It's their fault not mine. She left because of them not me! I'll make them pay._

Naota Nandaba stands up in the dark room while slipping the bloody blade into his loose jean pockets and grabbed a familiar Rickenbacker.

He walked a few steps opening up a door and shutting it behind him.

Room

666

_It suits me_

scene change

A cold breeze filled the air, a cold breeze left unfelt by the sleeping citizens of Mabase. Unfelt by all but Naota Nandaba. _This is that same bridge, the bridge where me and Mamimi would go. _The bridge seemed desolate and cold without her presence and at the time Naota felt the same as the bridge used and forgotten.

Now the more Naota thought about it the more he despised her. _That's all i was to her! A unworthy substitution like a cheap wine dressed up to be fine. Tasaku...how i've came to hate your name. You abandoned me when i needed you most._

Naota hand was know gripping the bloody blade in his pant pocket.

"They shall pay. they will all pay"!

Naota Nandaba had never noticed how quiet the house was in the middle of night until now, even with all the restless nights hoping she would return somehow. As the years past and high school came and passed and he forgot how to sleep and his love that was so eternal and one sided soon turned into a perpetual hate.

He was jealous of his father, he was jealous of Atomsk and he was jealous to the stars who took her away into their deep abyss. And even now he would stare at a wall hate in his eyes and longing in his soul and try to will her voice back to life.

_Hello father. I've been waiting for this day._ Naota walked to the side of the bed looking down a discarded Hustler magazine lay. _I saw the way she used to look at you! She never wanted me. She would have taken you over me anyday...you took her from me!_

With tears in his eyes he whispered to his father "Wake up dad" Kamon Nandaba opened his eyes looked over at his son with a confused expression. "Naot-" The guitar came down spilling his father's blood onto the bedsheets.

Naota stood over his helpless father then at her Rickenbacker. The blue hue of the body covered with blood.

_How i've come to hate this thing... sitting in a corner staring at me and next i see her plucking the strings laughing at me "You're the one i saw first Takkun"...a lie! it was all a lie. _

Naota came back to reality he dragged his father into his old room and placing him on the bottom bunk. He carefully tied his father to the bedposts with the sheets. He looked around the room

_"You're the one i saw first"_

He pulled the blade from his pocket.

"Now father you will endure my pain".

Yep. I'll update soon. read review and tell me how it is

Ta19


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter two

Flcl/Furi Kuri

Frantic.

* * *

Naota looked over at his father, his look was that of pure fear._ Now who is better father? You or me?_

Kamon was trying to say something but to no avail the duct tape that Naota had planted worked effectively.

"Look father, at the rising sun...have you ever seen the sun rise, a sublime beauty only second to her" Naota got up from the chair he had been sitting on and stared at the horizon from the balcony.

"It seems that since she left everything has become clear for everybody, the steamed that billowed out from the factory no longer covers this city in a enigmatic haze".

"I sometimes think of her as a fog that covers everything, surrounding me in lies so i'm not able to see the truth, and one moment she's there and the next she isn't".

"But you didn't care did you? after she left life went on for you as usual didn't it father". Once again Kamon tried to say something but was muffled.

Naota walked over pulling the duct tape from his lips creating a sickening sound as it did. _Well father here is your chance to speak._ "Naota, why have you done this to me, what did i ever do?".

_What did you do? What did you do! _

"You just don't get it do you dad, how you took her from me!"

"Who are you talking about? I never took anyone from you", Kamon said in a pleading sort of voice.

"Haruko", Naota said struggling with the word as it brought painful emotions to his heart.

"Who?...Haruko...oh Haruko-san, she followed her own path I didn't take her from you Naota-kun", Kamon said.

"How would you know you barely even remembered her!" "Naota-kun she's gone you must leave it in the past"

"I can't leave her in the past! It's your fault she left! It's your fault she never loved me! Now you will endure my pain!"

Naota but the tape back over Kamon's face again and lowered the blade to his skin sliding it down from his upper chest to his belly sending flashes of white-hot pain into Kamon._ How do you like it father!_ Kamon's muffled screams filled the room as a grin appeared on Naota's shadowed face.

Scene Change

"Kamon Nandaba, Age 54 was found brutilialy murdered in his home, details are not available at the time. He wrote a Minizine titled 'Come on, Mabase' that had become very popular in the years since it's start, Kamon Nandaba who was well known and-" The T.V. flickered off and the room went dark.

* * *

kinda short but whatever. see ya l8ter for chapter 3.

Peace

Ta19


End file.
